<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whumptober 2020 #6 by SpiritsShackled</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865184">Whumptober 2020 #6</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled'>SpiritsShackled</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bleeding, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Whump, Whumptober 2020, nobody wanted this, wound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>PLEASE…<br/>Prompt- “Stop, please”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whumptober 2020 #6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No. No. No. Don’t’ say that.”</p><p>“Help is twenty minutes out. We both know that I don’t have that long left.”</p><p>Thomas shook his head, “You do. As long as I keep applying pressure, you’ll be okay.”</p><p>“No. I won’t.”</p><p>“Hey.” Thomas moved one of his hands to cup Gordon’s cheek, “Stay positive.”</p><p>“But I’m ‘O’ negative.”</p><p>“Please shut up.”</p><p>“Given how much of it is on your hands, just thought you should know that.”</p><p>“I said shut up.” Thomas half sobbed.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Thomas took off his shirt to add to the bloody mound of jacket. The white turned into a pale red frighteningly quickly. Blood was almost pouring out of the wound. Gordon was right, he didn’t have long. </p><p>Gordon placed a hand over Thomas’, “I should’ve admitted my feelings sooner.”</p><p>“Stop, please.”</p><p>“I need you to know this. Let me speak. Please.”</p><p>Thomas nodded, eyes gleaming, “Okay.”</p><p>“There’s a ring in my bedroom drawer.” Gordon closed his eyes to avoid Thomas’ reaction.</p><p>“I have one too.” Thomas swallowed, “I wanted to do a really cheesy romantic proposal like the kind on TV.” </p><p>Gordon weakly smiled and opened his eyes, “Same here.”</p><p>Thomas leaned closer, “It’s in my pocket. I’ve been carrying it around for three weeks now, waiting for the perfect time.”</p><p>“There’s no time like the present.”</p><p>“This isn’t really…”</p><p>“Thomas. I’m dying.” </p><p>“No! No you’re not!”</p><p>Gordon took a couple of deep breaths, “I’m getting colder by the second.”</p><p>“I’ve been there. You can come back.”</p><p>“Just… humour the dying man please.”</p><p>“Will you marry me?” Thomas reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple ring.</p><p>“Yes.” Gordon closed his eyes once more.</p><p>Thomas’ grin faded, “Gordon? Gordon! Wake up! Please…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I struggled so hard with this theme/prompt lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>